


Once upon too many idiots

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, personality splitting machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff, Gus, Burnie and Ryan build a new machine and test it on Gavin. RT short style. (This was my first ever RT fic, and I recently rediscovered it, so here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon too many idiots

"Is it almost finished?" one of the voices behind him asked. He sighed, running a hand down his face and letting go of the wires he was plugging in. "Geoff, if you ask me that one more time, i’m not going to finish it."

Geoff quickly shared a glance with Burnie before leaving, mumbling something about coffee and “touchy motherfuckers.” Ryan sighed again before continuing with the wires in the panel.

"So, did Gus say what this machine is supposed to do?" Burnie looked away, not answering the question. Ryan mentally shrugged, dropping it. He had already asked 4 times with no answer.

He worked a few more minutes in silence before walking around to the front and hitting a few buttons and a switch. The whole thing lit up, flashing colorful lights. It looked like a futuristic sauna.

Burnie watched the whole thing and barely noticed when Geoff walked back into the room. He quickly pulled out his phone, texting Gus a quick “it’s done” before patting Ryan on the back. “Nice job man! Want to explain how to turn it on and off?”

Ryan spent a few more minutes explaining to the two what buttons to push, then was sent home with the rest of the day off. It was a Sunday, and almost the whole building was empty anyways, save a few people who were working on late projects.

Burnie and Geoff talked with each other for a few more minutes until Gus arrived. They looked at the flashing machine before walking towards the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff put a hand on the door knob. “Time to grab our test subject,” he said, before opening the door to the sound of a distinctly British voice talking on the phone.

~~—————————————————————————————————————————————-~~

Michael walked down the hall away from the animation studio. He rubbed his neck, worn out. The animators could be really energetic, no matter what time of the day. He was just glad that it was close to being over.

He stopped to talk to Kara for a bit about the upcoming podcast before heading towards the office. He almost reached the door when he heard loud footsteps running towards him. He stopped and watched as Geoff, Burnie, and Gus came storming around the corner.

Burnie gave him a wave as he passed, and Geoff stopped to talk to him. “Hey Michael! Any chance you could take care of the mess in the break room for a while? Thanks buddy!” he said, running out the door.

Michael blinked after them, taking his hand off the door knob. He walked slowly towards the break room, wondering what kinds of vomit or spills Geoff wanted him to clean. He got a little confused as he heard what sounded like Gavin as he reached the doorway.

Michael was stunned as he looked around the break room. A Gavin with messy hair, a creeper necklace, and a beer in his hand was heatedly arguing with a Gavin in a terribly clashing outfit and light up shoes. One Gavin had a cell phone held up to his ear and was writing on sticky notes before putting each one on the fridge, and two more were sitting at the table, one leaning away from the other with an uncomfortable expression, a balloon stuck to the back of his head and a bottle of barbecue sauce in his hand, while the other was holding the other hand between his own, a flirty smirk on his face, his hair messed up, a purple polo on, and two empty beer bottles in front of him, quietly murmuring to the other. Michael sighed and rubbed his temples as he heard a loud “FRONT FLIP FOR STYLE” from the top of the stairs, followed by a few crashes, a dull thud, and a low groan.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see Jack bending over a crumpled Gavin in a tower of pimps shirt and a wrestling belt lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Jack stood up after a minute, helping Gavin up and pulling him towards Michael and the door. “He’s pretty banged up, we should sit him down and…” he trailed off, his jaw and arm dropping as he took in the scene in front of him. Even Gavin dropping to the floor didn’t wake him up from his trance.

Jack glanced at Michael, then to the door, then to Michael again, silently asking if he was seeing the same thing. Michael nodded, said “Geoff,” and watched as Jack nodded and then slowly turned and walked away.

Michael watched him go before turning back to the door and actually entering the room. The Gavin serenading the other one at the table and the one arguing in the back both looked over, and the room went silent save for the Gavin standing at the fridge and the groan of the one behind him trying to stand up.

Flirty Gavin stood from the table, releasing Childish Gavin’s hand and  _sauntered_  towards Michael. “Well well,” he said, his accent practically purring off his tongue. “What did I do to deserve such and amazing audience?” He wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders and smirked at him.

Creeper Gavin quickly moved from beside Clashing Gavin to stand on the other side of the curly haired boy. He slid his arm around Michael’s waist, pulling him in and whispering something into his ear that none of the others could hear.

He leaned back and smirked at Michael’s red face and wide eyes. So Michael promptly punched him in the jaw.

Flirty Gavin quickly retracted his hand from the angry boy’s shoulders, and Messenger Gavin laughed so hard he dropped his phone. Creeper Gavin sat up and rubbed his face, pouting at a panting Michael. “What the bloody hell was that for?”

"Shut up!" Michael snapped. "Get off me!" he turned, quickly dislodging Risky Gavin, who had tried to use his arm as support to stand himself up.

"What is going on here!" Michael shouted, glancing around at the faces around him. "Isn’t it obvious Michael?" Said boy turned to look at Risky Gavin who was now leaning precariously against Flirty Gavin and the door frame.

“ _Obviously_  not, or he wouldn’t be asking us you doughnut!” Childish Gavin called from the table. This prompted Messenger Gavin to laugh again, which in turn caused Clashing Gavin to start yelling at him. Soon, the break room was filled with the sounds of 6 British voices yelling at each other. Michael backed out of the room, running to the Achievement Hunter office.

He burst through the door, seeing Ray editing a video and no one else to be found. Ray looked up quickly, surprised by the sudden noise.

"Hey man. What’s up?" Ray asked, taking in Michael’s red face and wild expression.

"Hey Ray!" he called cheerily, walking over and smiling. "Geoff wants you to take care of the mess in the break room.

Ray looked at him for a minute, then nodded. “Ok dude.”

He left, walking out the door and down the hall. Michael sat down and sighed, listening for a minute. He chuckled as he heard a (very manly) scream from near the stairs. He would have to ask Geoff about this later, but for now, he had a Rage Quit to get ready for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty much like the cloning one, except the machine splits him into the personalities instead of clones. 
> 
> I just split the personalities up into his different appearances…
> 
> Creeper Gavin- Podcasts
> 
> Clashing Gavin- Twitter
> 
> Risky Gavin- Let’s plays and VS
> 
> Messenger Gavin- RT shorts
> 
> Childish Gavin- RT life
> 
> Flirty Gavin- I can’t even fucking remember


End file.
